inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Suizenji Chiita
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Capable of charging down opponents at over 10m/s."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He can race past opponents in a flash. Fair play to this Cheetah..."'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"He can run as fast as a cheetah - 100m in ten seconds flat!"'' Aparência Ele tem cabelo castanho claro que tem dois pontos de cor marrom no topo, como as orelhas de um felino. Ele também usa um lenço que tem um padrão de pele de chita. Seus olhos, que lembram os de uma chita, são amarelos, e seu nariz também lembra o nariz de uma chita. Ele também tem dente para fora que se assemelha aos dentes de uma chita. Enredo Eles jogaram contra Raimon na primeira rodada de preliminares do Football Frontier , onde ele é mostrado para ter uma grande velocidade. No final, eles perderam por 0-1. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Cheetah, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Classic Melody ( Stunt Melody, aleatoriamente abandonada pelo Team Bomber na ''rota do' Taisen 'de' Fuyukai'' ) *'''Record : Rough Data (Dados Desculpe, tem 10% ou mais do fichário do jogador ) *'Tópico' : Great Warazi (O tópico do Grande Wallaji, obtido na cidade do castelo na era Sengoku ) *'Jogador' : Raiou Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 910 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Cheetah, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Supersonic Zipping Car (super velocidade de zipar carrinho, aleatoriamente Caiu De Borda Works (Obras ponta) na torre de aço Plaza ) *'Foto' : Thunder ( Foto do trovão, tirada na loja hihodo de Odaiba's Aqua Mall ) *'Foto' : Wind ( Foto do vento, tirada na loja hihodo de Odaiba's Aqua Mall ) *'Tópico' : Animal Favorito (Temas Animais Favoritos, adquiridos fora da Mansão Kogarashi ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 47 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 42 *'Guts': 47 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 47 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 42 *'Guts': 47 *'Freedom': 23 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 99 *'TP': 112 *'Kick': 59 *'Body': 47 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 46 *'Speed': 84 *'Stamina': 42 *'Guts': 47 *'Freedom': 58 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 80 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 116 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 260 Hissatsu Mangá * ''Inazuma Eleven'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'The Windies' (versões internacionais) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'NOVO Nariz' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Super Animals' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Estrelas Extra' *'Raimon U-15' *'Ultra animais' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Estrelas Extra' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Ultra animais' Trivialidades *Seu nome, aparência e personalidade são um trocadilho com uma chita. Navegação fr: Adrian Speed